The Rare Thoughts Of A Tracy
by ifelthope
Summary: The Tracy's take a step back to think about their lives. One by one we get into the mind's of the Tracy Boys.


The Rare Thoughts Of A Tracy

**  
Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own or have any part in the creation to Thunderbirds? Sorry it was created before my time. Thank you Gerry and Silvia Anderson! **  
  
Author's note:** This is some time after Lucille's death, and Gordon's Olympian win. (I love you Gordon! You're the only fish for me! Hehe.) It has some bits from the movie, and a lot of the Lucille/Jeff bits are from a song I wrote in his POV.**  
This is the 'introduction' chapter…and who best to have it with than Jeff?**

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction by Jeff Tracy

I am an uncommon man, of this I'm sure. My career is not of normal standards. I operate an organization called International Rescue. We risk our lives to save the lives of others. Wherever, whenever disaster strikes the Thunderbirds are there.

Most people know our operation and what we do, save lives. What most people don't know is who we are. We are pilots, mechanics, assistants, and heroes, but most importantly we are a family.

I am a single parent, raising 5 young men. I am lucky to have my friend and assistant Kyrano and his lovely daughter TinTin living on the island with us. There is also the man whom created the world-renowned vehicles known as the Thunderbirds, literally the 'Brains' of this operation. We also owe a lot to Lady Penelope, and her chauffer Parker, who are always there for us and are a great help to have in IR. Together we are a team and together we are a family.

As a father I worry. Have I raised them right? Am I putting them in too much danger? Will they be safe? Will they come home? Would their mother, Lucille be proud? My second eldest son, John, always reassures me that the answer to my questions is yes.

I have raised them right. I do put them in too much danger, but they are safe and they will come home. Their mother would be proud, that question I can answer.

All of my son's have had a hard time accepting their mother's passing, as I have. I see them from time to time with a look in their eyes, as if something or someone was missing. Scott at his workstation. John, when he is home by the window. Virgil playing quietly at his piano, not bothering to look at the sheet music. Gordon before diving into the pool, and Alan whenever I look into his eyes.

It's Alan's look that gets me every time. He's had the least amount of time with his mother, because of being the youngest. He's never had a conversation with her, never got to know exactly where he got his high spirits and his great enthusiasm. He's truly his mother's son.  
  
I wonder all the time, whether I am doing the right thing keeping their lives so secret. Moving them all here to the island. How different it would have been if I kept them on the mainland, and raised them there. How different it would be if I could take them all to a baseball game, a trip to the cinema, or even a simple walk into town. Have I deprived them too much?  
  
Scott, my eldest son, was a born leader. When their mother passed away, Scott grew up quickly, he became more responsible, for he knew he was going to have to help me raise his brothers. If we had stayed on the mainland he would've been a great baseball player. He has the best batting average I've seen, but that's just playing on the island with his brothers, nothing like being in a real stadium with the crowds screaming your name. He went into the air force, following in my footsteps… but deep down inside, I know he could've made it into the Major Leagues.  
  
John is the quiet one. He's currently in Thunderbird 5 space station. He comes down every other month to switch off with Alan. He keeps his thoughts in a Journal. All my sons go to him with their thoughts, questions, asking him for advise, as I do. He knows just what to say, when Lucille died I saw part of John pass with her, he was first of my sons to really grow up, fully, and he understood what he had to do, and how to act. That's why he was first to ever command Thunderbird 5 alone, because I knew he was best at watching over us.  
  
Virgil is my middle child. He is very talented young man, was taught by his mother how to play the piano when he was 3, it was only he who could sit down and have the patience and determination to master the instrument. He takes himself very seriously whether he's paying the piano, painting, or on a mission. He not only inherited his mother's love of the piano he also has her compassion and her intelligence. He also is the first to cause a ruckus with quick-witted comebacks

Gordon, my valentine baby, revels in anything aquatic. Unlike the rest of his brothers he decided that water was his calling and made it work. He's in command of Thunderbird 4, our water-rescue vehicle, and is overqualified to man it. He spends most of his days in the pool or down on the beach. His mother taught him to swim when he was only a few years old, that led his path to the Olympic Gold Medal displayed in the lounge for his butterfly stoke. He is the known prankster prince of this island.  
  
Alan is the baby of the family. He is his mother's son as I've stated before. He has the record in this family for the most door slams. He's had a tough time, and I feel for him just as his brothers who went through the same thing feel for him. He has a known liking towards TinTin, Kyrano's daughter.   
  
My boys are my pride and glory. I love them, and I know I don't tell them enough. They were also their mother's pride and glory. Lucille loved them and cared for them the best she could. I rarely speak of her, even to the boys, I know they feel as I do. I've seen the tears fall from time to time.  
  
My wife Lucille passed away because of an avalanche. There was no one to come to her rescue, no one to fly her away. The tragedy that befell this family was heart wrenching, and no one should have to find out that their love one won't be coming home, that they weren't saved. That is why I risk my life, and the lives of my family. We live in secret, only to let other's live and have their loved one's come back home to them.   
  
I see her sometimes, Lucille. Sitting at the grand white piano, diving into the pool, standing on the balcony. She would love it here. She always wanted to live in paradise.

* * *

******  
Read it? Now review it! Everything you liked and anything you didn't. **

**Brains: Plea…Plea… could you just review?**


End file.
